Riruka Dokugamine
| image = 300px | race = Człowiek | birthday = | age = | gender = Kobieta | height = | weight = | affiliation = Xcution | occupation = | team = Kūgo Ginjō i Giriko Kutsuzawa | previous team = | base of operations = Naruki, Japonia, świat ludzi | relatives = Bezimienna matka''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 471, strona 1 Gina Dokugamine (siostra) | education = | fullbring = Dollhouse | manga debut = Tom 49, Rozdział 428 | anime debut = Odcinek 343 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Megumi Toyoguchi }} jest członkinią tajemniczej grupy Xcution. Wygląd Riruka jest młodą, szczupłą dziewczyną z brązowymi oczami i długimi, fioletowymi włosami, które spina w dwa kucyki, pomiędzy którymi nosi jasny kapelusz.Bleach manga, Rozdział 439, strona 1 Ma na sobie czarne ubranie i buty sięgające do ud.Bleach manga; Rozdział 428, strona 8 Charakter Jest pewna siebie i zabawna. Riruka wydaje się być niecierpliwą, porywczą młodą dziewczyną, która uwalnia swój gniew na towarzyszy jeśli się z nią nie zgadzają. Twierdzi, że grupa ma swoje własne cele i żadnej lojalności dla Kūgo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 428, strony 5-8 Riruka jest bardzo rozmowna i jest w stanie mówić o nieistotnych tematach.Bleach manga; Rozdział 428, strony 1-2 Cierpi na ekstremalną krótkowzroczność, ale unika noszenia okularów z próżności, i twierdzi, że soczewki kontaktowe powiększają jej oczy i szybciej wysychają.Bleach manga; Rozdział 428, strona 17 Historia Riruka odkryła swój Fullbring w wieku 5-6 lat i stwierdziła, że jest bezkonkurencyjna. W wieku 7 lat zakochała się w chłopcu. Użyła Fullbringu żeby zamknąć go w swojej skrzyni na skarby, i przynosiła mu codziennie słodycze, by razem je jedli. Trzymała się w przekonaniu, że ją kocha, ale tak nie było. Zamykając go, zauważyła, w jego oczach coraz więcej strachu i przerażenia. Była w stanie nad nim stać i się patrzeć, ale nigdy nie myślała o zabiciu go.Bleach manga; Rozdział 471, Strony 9-10 W pewnym momencie Riruka zwróciła się do siostry, przemocą, gdyż zabrała jej lalkę, powodując, że Gina woła mamę. Fabuła Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami right|190px|thumb|Riruka i Giriko pytają Kūgo o Ichigo Riruka pojawia się przed Sklepem Unagiya wraz z Giriko, twierdząc, że ich cele zakończyły się niepowodzeniem, i że była to wina Kūgo, że nie pozwolił pokazać im, jak wygląda Ichigo. Twierdzi, że Ginjō nie jest liderem, ale ich towarzyszem, stwierdzając, że dla niego nie pracują. Kutsuzawa mówi, że ich przekonał, żeby dla niego pracowali, na co irytuje Rirukę, która stanowczo zaprzecza. Dziewczyna nadal twierdzi, że jest inaczej, ale Kūgo szybko przechodzi obok nich i każe się dziewczynie uspokoić, nie ujawniając planów na spacerze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 428, strony 5-8 thumb|left|190px|Riruka narzeka na Ginjō Riruka później jest wysłana w celu odnalezienia Sado, choć jest niezadowolona z konieczności zrobienia tego. Kiedy wraca do bazy, Riruka krzyczy na Kūgo, po co wyciągnął miecz. Skarży się na brak światła i nie jest w stanie niczego zobaczyć. Ginjō każe jej założyć okulary, ale dziewczyna odmawia. Riruka nie widzi Ichigo i pyta się mężczyzny, kim on jest. Kūgo mówi jej, że się później dowie. Dokugamine narzeka na niego i mówi do Chada, by wszedł.Bleach manga; Rozdział 432, strony 17-20 thumb|right|190px|Riruka oczarowana Ichigo Riruka jest zaskoczona, że Ichigo i Sado się znają i pyta, czy tylko ona tego nie dostrzegła. Zirytowany Kūgo każe ją ignorować. Dziewczyna nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, kto to jest Ichigo i szuka latarki, aby mogła zobaczyć jego twarz. Ginjō każe jej czekać i nadal wyjaśnia Ichigo czym jest Xcution. Kiedy Kurosaki zgadza się na ich plan o przywróceniu mocy Shinigami oraz procesie stania się normalnymi ludźmi, Riruka zastanawia się, czy powinni mu tak łatwo ufać. Dziewczyna znajduje latarkę i świeci na Ichigo, by lepiej zobaczyć jego twarz. Jest zaskoczona, że Ichigo jest tak atrakcyjny.Bleach manga; Rozdział 433, strony 4-20 thumb|left|190px|Riruka z pudełkiem, które jej jej Fullbringiem Kiedy Ichigo wraca do siedziby w Xcution na trening, Riruka pojawia się z dużym domkiem dla lalek w ramionach. Yukio zwraca jej uwagę, że zawsze gdy wchodzi otwierając drzwi mogą, widzi jej bieliznę. Dziewczyna następnie tłumaczy Kurosakiemu, że może przenieść dowolny przedmiot który kocha lub uwielbia do domku dla lalek. Dokugamine wysyła znacznik na Ichigo i chłopak pojawia się wewnątrz "budynku", gdzie musi pokonać tam zwierzę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 434, strony 7-18 thumb|right|190px|Riruka mówi do zmniejszonego Ichigo Gdy Ichigo unika ataków lalki, Riruka wzywa go do walki a nie do uciekania. Dziewczyna przypomina wyjaśnienie działania Fullbringu, mówiąc, że jest to umiejętność "miłości". Powtarza, że jeśli Kurosaki użyje Fullbringu, pokona przeciwnika. Chłopak pyta, dlaczego powinien korzystać z Fullbringu, jeżeli celem Xcution jest przywrócenie jego mocy Shinigami, i prosi ją o wskazówki na temat korzystania z Fullbringu. Dokugamine odpowiada mu, że urodzili się z tą umiejętnością, a co za tym idzie nie zna żadnych wskazówek. Riruka wyjaśnia, że uwięziony wewnątrz pluszaka mężczyzna to członek Yukuzy. Riruka zasuwa dach domku i pyta Giriko o posiłek.Bleach manga; Rozdział 435, strony 3-11 Ekwipunek thumb|right|190px|Miłosny Pistolet : Urządzenie w kształcie serca z wyrastającymi skrzydłami z obu stron i fiolką wystającą z tyłu. Został stworzony przez Shūkurō TsukishimęBleach manga; Rozdział 447, strona 4 i jest w stanie wystrzelić miniaturowe obiekty znajdujące się wewnątrz, które następnie się powiększają.Bleach manga; Rozdział 469, strony 11-12 Moce i Umiejętności Fullbring thumb|right|190px|Riruka przenosi Ichigo do swojego Fullbringu : Fullbring Riruki daje możliwość swobodnego przemieszczenia się osób i przedmiotów do lub z domku dla lalek, jeżeli je uwielbia lub uznaje za słodkie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 435, strona 6 Riruka określa zdolność jako "miłość", która pozwala jej wyciągnąć maksymalną moc w czymkolwiek się zakocha. Aby to osiągnąć, generuje niewielki znak w kształcie serca. Kieruje swoim kciukiem w dany obiekt. Znak zostaje przytwierdzony do osoby i może go przenieść do obiektu, jeżeli powie Pozwalam.Bleach manga; Rozdział 434, strony 13-17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 441, strona 17 Cel kurczy się i zostaje przemieszczony do obiektu. Aby wyprowadzić obiekt z domku, Riruka musi na niego kichnąć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 438, strony 3-5 Jeżeli pojemnik zostanie zniszczony, jego zawartość zostaje wyproszona.Bleach manga; Rozdział 445, strona 5 Wzmocniony Dollhouse: Po otrzymaniu mocy Ichigo od Kūgo, Riruka zyskała zbroję z białymi paskami, które obejmują jej przedramiona, a jej elementy na kapeluszu wzrosły przypominając królicze uszy. Ma także krawat i biały pancerz obejmujący piersi w kształcie złamanego serca oraz nogi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 463, strony 2-3 i 12 thumb|right|190px|Riruka używa Nałogowego Strzału * : Za pomocą polecenia "Nałogowy Strzał", punkty na ramieniu Riruki skierowane są w cel, a litera "R" pojawia się jako okrągły występ na tylnej części. Serce wyprowadzane jest po zaciśnięciu ręki w pięść, z której się odłącza i kieruje w cel. Riruka następnie zwraca się do przeciwnika i mówi, że go zaakceptowała, co powoduje, że trzymając pluszową zabawkę w ręce, umieściła w niej Rukię Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 469, strony 17-20 Cytaty *(Do Ichigo) "Kocham masę różnych rzeczy, mogę walczyć na wiele różnych sposobów. Zamierzam spędzić resztę życia gromadząc rzeczy, które lubię. Umrę pośród rzeczy, które kocham!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 435, strona 5 *(Do Rukii) "Jeśli uwzględnimy prawa natury wszystkich istnień, ludzi czy zwierząt. To najważniejszym będzie "przetrwa najlepiej dostosowany". To prawda, że są lepsze i gorsze strony, a między nimi jest ogromna przepaść. Ale to nie prosta sprawa: zabić albo zostać zabitym. Uświadamiasz to sobie w głębi serca."Bleach manga; Rozdział 470, strona 19 Odniesienia Nawigacja en: Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Fullbringerzy